


The Fresh 'Prince' of Slender Mansion

by Hessybear



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessybear/pseuds/Hessybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masky has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if I write them out of character. Violet and Kay are my own characters, I don't own the rest. There is mention of the female menstrual cycle, if this offends you then do not read, and do not complain. I warned you beforehand.

It was another day at Slender Mansion, one of the masked proxies was already about and raiding the kitchens, the other was getting ready for the day. They had locked the bathroom door, crammed a towel underneath the crack, and removed their white mask.  
“I’m so glad Brian’s oblivious.”  
Wide emeralds with dark bags underneath, almost sickly pale skin, a full lower lip darker than the upper lip, thick chocolate hair which covered an eye and half of their face. A pill bottle was opened and three of them were dry-swallowed. Masky unlocked the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a circular compact and a brightly colored box labeled “tampons.” The shower was turned on and she stepped in quickly, washing her hair, shaving her legs and underarms, washing her body, and by extension, her face. Then just sitting under the hot spray of water, she had suddenly hunched over and dry-heaved but there was nothing for her to vomit. She braced herself against the wall to help with the sudden bout of dizziness, almost not catching the knocking at the door.  
“-sky, hey hey, Masky. Open up.”  
Turning off the water she cleared her throat and spoke in a soft baritone, “What is it Toby?”  
“I have your laundry, the others almost went through it.”  
Wet footsteps made their way to the locked door, grabbing a towel from the rack, the door was unlocked and she peeked out before snatching the basket and locking the door once again. Reaching in and pulling out a pair of black panties with lace on the sides and a dark green bow in the middle. Pulling them up her legs a pair of dark green plaid boxer shorts were next. She dug around in the basket looking for something, and pulled out half of a black tank top and half of a white one. Debating between the two and choosing the black one, it was pulled on and her chest was noticeably compressed to almost flat. A grey undershirt had been moved to the top and pulled over her head. A baggy black t-shirt was pulled on after a pair of mens black cargo pants were secure around her hips. Black eyeliner was applied heavily around her eyes, with foundation under them, chapstick on her lips, and the mask was secured over her face. She grabbed a few tampons, two bottles of pills, chapstick, a small hair brush and bobby pins were separated and placed in different pockets. Everything was was put away and the cabinet was locked again. “He” left the bathroom for breakfast.  
Masky had placed her clothes in the room she shared with Hoodie, and continued on her way to the kitchen where the sound of arguing and static became apparent. Ignoring all of it she went to the fridge and began to search for the cheesecake that should have been in the fridge because she didn’t eat it yet andwhoeverateitwasgoingtodie- and a voice in her head cut her off. “Masky, you need to go grocery-shopping and bring Sally with you. You cannot wear your mask, and stay out until 7:30, my brothers will be here.  
The fridge slammed closed and the kitchen went quiet before Masky let out a sigh and walked up the stairs, coming down a few minutes later wearing sneakers and a zip-up hoodie, carrying a backpack that had a strap slung over her chest and Sally following her down the stairs carrying Charlie. The Slender being handed her a list and a wad of cash and shooed the two out the door. Once they were far enough from the mansion Masky took off her mask and zipped it into the bag, tucking her hair behind her ear she looked at Sally, who had yet to see her face, and decided to do something with her hair. Masky picked Sally up and sat her on a log where she pulled the brush out of one of her many pockets and began to tame the child’s hair. Once it was brushed out she turned Sally around to see what it looked like from the front and smiled softly.  
“When we are outside of the mansion and I’m not wearing my mask, call me Timothy.”  
“Timmy you look so pretty, why do you wear the mask?”  
“Reasons that you’ll understand later, now let’s go to the park, if you find enough flowers I can braid them into your hair okay?”  
“M’kay Timmy.”  
***  
Sally was running around, picking as many flowers as she could, keeping the stems long Once she had picked thirty she placed them all into a pile next to Masky, who was splitting the stems and putting the flowers in a different pile once they were split. Sally was lifted into her lap, Sally’s hair was being brushed again, parted right over her ear, and her hair was being braided with flowers being added at random intervals. After twenty minutes the process was finished, so she pulled a few pins out of her pockets and strategically placed them around Sally’s crown of flowers and hair. Sally turned around and beamed at Masky before hopping off the bench and running away to play with the other children. It was beginning to get too hot for the hoodie, and to seem unsuspicious she pulled it off. Mothers had moved to sit by the boy who had braided his sister’s hair, and wasn’t that just precious.  
“You’re great with kids, why haven’t any of us seen you here before?”  
Masky looked away from Sally for a minute to answer, “Our adoptive father doesn’t wish for his brothers to influence her, so I was to take her to the park before I picked up groceries. She doesn’t have many friends because of where we live.”  
Sally had come running over holding the hand of another girl who was holding her dress up, it was filled with flowers. “Ma-Timmy! Could you braid flowers into her hair too. She thinks that it’s really pretty, and Charlie doesn’t scare her either.”  
“Sure, that’s okay-gurk,” she cut herself off with a slight cry of pain and pressed her hand into her abdomen with the other searching for the pill bottle that would ease most of her pain when it kicked in. Most of the mothers’ had realized that Masky was indeed female.  
When she had pulled out a knife most moms were scandalized, then they saw the rapid speed that she was splitting the stems and how the children were captivated by her hands.In a span of under five minutes all of the flower stems had been split and the girl was in thee proxies lap with her fingers going through her hair. The child’s hair was pulled into a high ponytail, hairband provided by one of the mom’s, and they flowers were twisted into small clumps of her hair. The clumps were twisted together until there was a single twist layered with flowers. Masky wound the hair around the starting point and pinned the elegant bun to the girl’s head. “Sally, go play now. We will have to leave for lunch soon.”  
“Aw, okay Timmy. Can we come back?”  
“Eventually, I hope,” the last part was muttered. One of the odder dresses ‘moms’ spoke up, “Is this your first time babysitting? No offense, but you seem new to this. I’m Violet but you can call me Vivi.”  
“Timothy.”  
“My sister seems to like yours, her name is Kay.”  
“Sally”  
“Would she be able to come to her birthday party, I would like for her to have at least one friend attend.”  
“Sally doesn’t have many friends either,” mostly because they end up dead she thought, “so I’ll see what I can do.”  
Vivi smiled at her, green bangs falling into her face. “ Thank you. Say, why don’t you and your adoptive-family come to family day, it’s in about a week. I think that Sally might really like it.”  
The secret side of me Inever let you see I keep-  
Vivi answered her phone with an impatient “What the fuck do you want?!!” The fire left her eyes and an exhausted look replaced the anger. “But, urg, she looks so happy, Kay made a friend and they’re playing together.”  
A pause.  
“Everyone… Even Ry? But… now?! Fine.” the last word was spoken through gritted teeth. Before she hung up she let a final sentence slip. “This is BULLSHIT! I hope you are ready to pay for the property damage, because this was your idea,” then the phone was snapped shut. “Sorry about that Timothy, but we need to leave now. Oh Kay, we need to leave about now, we’re meeting my brothers for lunch!” The light brown haired girl had hurried over to her sister, who looked thoughtful for a moment before taking out an electric purple gel pen and scribbling a phone number on the inside of her wrist with a “call me sometime will you?” And was on her way holding the hand of the younger child.

(Timeskip because I’m lazy)

The two of them were heading back into the woods as the sun was starting to set, Sally being cradled to her chest and the groceries crammed into and hooked onto the bag on her back. After she was around ten minutes into the woods she shifted her hold on Sally in order to grab her mask from the bag. Looking up after hearing a noise she found Toby right in front of her with his arms out ready to grab Sally or the bag. She relinquished the bag, and he opened it and dug out her mask, zipped up the bag and gently pulled the mask over her face. The 3 of them continued to the mansion that they called home.  
As they walked through the door, all eyes had gone straight to them. Masky had placed a finger over the painted mouth of her mask, and carried Sally to her room upstairs and Toby brought the groceries to the kitchen. After Sally was tucked in she turned around and walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she pulled out a rather large cheesecake, a tiny fork, and prepared to indulge herself with a light snack. When she opened the container and the smell went to her nose she slammed the lid back on and proceeded to empty her stomach. Dammit she hated this part, there were some foods that she couldn’t stand once a month the smell alone would make her vomit, but cheesecake was never on the receiving end of such treatment. It was supposed to be her comfort food, it had always been there for her and-and-and she was getting ready to cry. She moved her mask to the side slightly to dab at her tears, not enough that the someone who was watching her could see her entire face or tell that it seemed incredibly feminine for a male. The number on her wrist caught her attention, should she call her? Maybe arrange another play date for Kay and Sally, it would keep the two of them occupied as well as give her something to do… She was going to call her.  
One of the boys must have brought the phone into the living room, so she had to get it... and explain that she had gotten the number of a girl at the park. She steeled herself for the teasing that was bound to happen. As long as she could avoid the thumps to the back and any ‘bro-hugs’ to the front she wouldn't have the boys who lived here tempted to cop a feel. It sounded like a brawl had started in the middle of her thoughts, she was so screwed.  
Beginning the journey to grab the phone she took a few steps backwards and launched herself into the middle of the flailing limbs and sharp objects. Dodging all of the blows she had made it to the other side of the living room and picked up the untraceable house phone, pulling back the sleeve of her jacket so she could see the digits clearly. Once the number was punched into the phone everyone was silent and staring at her, or rather her wrist, as she hit the call button. There were screams of pain in the background as well as sadistic maniacal laughter, a bubbly voice answered the phone “Hello this is Headless’ Funeral Homes, you stab em we slab em how may I help you? Hang on, -Stop using her head a a volleyball you know that she’ll castrate you later- Ehem, how may I help you?”  
Everyone had looked interested when she called, some looked ready to laugh at the morbidity of the speaker’s words. “I am calling for Vivi, you must be one of her brothers. Would you be able to put her on the phone?” There was a scream and the sound of shattering glass before the voice she heard at the park came out of the speaker. “Hey! Didn’t think you would call this fast! So when are we meeting up again, Kay really wants to see Sally once more.”  
“How did you know it was me? I could have been a creepy stalker that set up cameras in your shower.”  
“You called me Vivi, and no one would, my Boss is a scary fucker.”  
The conversation went on for a while exchanging questions before, “Oh, and would you eventually like to go on a date?”  
“... Sure.”  
Everyone was staring at the white-masked proxy with a look of disbelief as they hung up. Black eyes were watching her with interest.  
***  
She was in the bathtub soaking in vanilla-scented bubbles and rosemary water with the curtain pulled to hide her from view. A towel was over the camera that was there to find blackmail, her robe and towel were ready for her when she got out. The door’s lock unlocked with someone picking it with a click.They had entered with the person not saying a word. There was a figure outside of the curtain, and their hands reached the side and yanked it open, seeing her. The top of her chest peeking out of the foam, her knees and one of her shapely legs resting over the joint. “So I was right about you, you were hiding something.”


	2. Of Awkward Conversations, Crushes, and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am starting a poll to see who everyone wants Masky to end up with. But before this starts, I want to say that Masky will not be paired with the Slenderbrothers, Sally, or Toby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't mentioned this, but in this story Masky and Hoodie sleep in the same room with their beds and other stuff on opposite sides of the room. And this will probably end up having suggestive material within. This story in specific will have no smutty content. Later on I may write start a new work with things that I find to be too mature for this story.

The blue mask faced her direction, even if he was eyeless she could feel his 'stare' boring into her. She stared at him, hiding her panic behind the scent of her bath and a mask of indifference. She sunk herself into the water even more with an arm over her chest and asked him how long he had known.  
"I suspected for a while, you smelled differently from everybody else, once a month you would smell of dead blood. And pheremones. They are getting stronger, but my guess is that you have been taking suppressants and their effectiveness is wearing off. When you get wounded you dress your wounds yourself, refusing to even let Brian help. However, now that I know, I will help you with these things if you tell me why you have been hiding this for so long." He finished with his gravely voice.  
A distinctively feminine voice rang from Masky's mouth, making EJ flinch at the unexpected change in pitch. "I never really made much effort really. I bound my chest because it was easier to run without these," she groped herself, paying no mind to the others startled noise, "bouncing every which way. The clothes are comfortable, I have worn things similar since I was younger. I still wear makeup, people just can't see it through my mask. Long hair is annoying, but I wanted it long enough to pull it back when I need to, so it goes between my shoulders and chin as you can plainly see-what are you doing?"  
He was sniffing the air that was trapped in the bathroom. Once he took a deeper inhale he turned around and quickly locked the door.  
"Who else knows of you, and how long have they known, and how did they find out?"  
"Toby has known that I was a female since the third week I have lived here. He has no concept of personal space, or privacy. He kept it a secret because it wasn't his to tell. Can you leave, I would like to get out now."  
Without waiting for him to answer she had removed her hand from her chest, braced herself on the sides of the tub, and began to get out. He had quickly grabbed a towel from the rack and flung it around her body once she was out trying to not get an eyeful. Masky had wrapped the towel around her body securely and looked at him like they had not just had a confrontation, like she was not standing naked in front of a male she was not very close to. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him so that he was facing the corner between the door and the wall, away from the mirror. He heard the sound of fabric rustling, and took a deep breath to calm himself. That was a mistake, because he was so close to her he could smell the pheromones more strongly than he would have in passing. He let loose a snarl from his throat, _strong, fertile, take her now _. He hadn't realized that he moved until he was on the floor with a bare foot pressing into his mask. "Why did you suddenly attack me?" She was being way too calm about this. "Do I really smell that appetizing? You were acting like you wanted to eat me." _Woo her, she's worthy mate. Able to defend herself and any offspring she may bare _. Her pheromones were calling to him, and he was pretty sure that they would begin to call to all of the other eligibles in the mansion as well. She removed her foot from his face and he saw how she was dressed. An oversized black t shirt, and dark green pajama pants. He could barely make out the swell of her breasts when he focused, and once the mask took it's place on her face he could see that she really wasn't putting much effort into keeping her 'secret.' Were all of them really so oblivious?____  
***  
The door to Masky and Hoodie's room opened, and the noise of small feet paired with the light from the hallway woke the 2 of them up. Sally moved to Masky's side of the bed with tears in her eyes and a trembling lip, "T-T-Timo-Timoth-ee. Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream." Shocking green eyes were open and the body that held them moved over and let the frightened girl under the covers. The elder female had crawled into the edge of her bed, using the corner of the wall to prop herself up, and helped the younger girl get comfortable and calm down. The two of them settled down, Sally's head resting on Masky's chest, listening to her heartbeat. "Do you want to talk about it? It may help you, but you don't need to," Masky spoke in a soothing voice, one that Hoodie had not heard in awhile. It was softer, a more motherly tone of voice. "You were gone, dragged into the shadows. You kept telling me to run, but I couldn't move and then it was just dark and I could hear you screaming. You came back out of the dark but your eyes were completely white." Sally sounded like she was getting ready to cry again, and like she wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon. Hoodie turned in his bed so that he could see the two of them. Masky's face was partially illuminated by the hallway. Masky had always been a little feminine, and it seemed like he had never outgrew his femininity. That reminded him of when they moved into the mansion, Masky had wanted to share a room, he was fine with it either way, but probably wouldn’t have shared the room if given the first pick. Growing up beside him they knew almost everything about one another. _He should not be staring at is maskless best friend in the middle of the night like a creep _. It doesn’t matter that he had been in love with him for years, ha what a cliche. He had fallen in love with his best male friend. He heard shifting and watched as Masky moved and his feet hit the cool wood floors that lined his room. Sally was still being held in Masky’s arms and clinging to him like he was her lifeline. “Brian, I know that you are awake, would you like to go downstairs and watch a movie with us? We are likely not going to go back to sleep anyway.”At the offer Hoodie gathered his blanket, baring his naked chest, and grabbed his hoodie. He thought that he saw a flash of pink dart across his partner’s cheeks, but it must have been a trick of the lack of light. He followed the two of them down the stairs, watching Masky's legs move. Once they were in the living room Masky asked Hoodie to pick out a movie for them to watch and to _make it appropriate for Sally please _. Once they were all settled with Sally in between them they heard the sound of someone clomping down the stairs.____  
It was Toby.  
He saw the three of them and decided to join them, plopping down on Masky's other side he flung his arm around her shoulders and curled into the side he was next to, Sally was curled into the other, but slowly climbing into Masky's lap as she became closer and closer to pleasant nothingness. Brian got up, placed his blanket on the three of them, and went back upstairs to retrieve something. He came back down and placed the porcelain colored mask over Timothy's face for the morning. When everyone would be awake and around the common room. Timothy's face was a secret that was very well kept, one that he would keep to the grave.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with the italics, and failed somewhat.


	3. Safety First

Morning came around and the four of them were tangled together. Toby was draped over Masky's left side, arm behind her back and his forehead on her shoulder, Sally was curled up in Masky's lap covering her curves from anyone who would happen to enter the room, and Masky herself was laying partially on Hoodie, one of her hands wrapped around Sally and the other clenched onto Hoodies sweater. One of their legs were entangled and Masky's mask was knocked askew showing a bit of her face. Jeff was, surprisingly, one of the first pastas downstairs who saw the seen. He was slightly curious as to what Masky looked like without the mask, the only people who had seen him without it, that he knew of, were Slenderman and Hoodie. He reached forward to move the mask from her face completely but was stopped by an iron grip on his wrist. It was Toby, "That isn't yours to take." His grip was getting tighter with every word. He could see the others stirring so he tried to move his hand away, he was not going to deal with the wrath of the 3 proxies. Hoodie was the first one to wake up and saw where Jeff's wrist was positioned. He moved slowly so that he could get Masky off of him, before going to Jeff. He was tripped on the way there. "Why the FUCK are all of you being so loud! all of you are going to wake Sally up!" Masky was not very happy with them, not at all. She begins to whisper-shout at them before looking at Sally and sighing. She gently pushed Toby off of her and picked up Sally, showing a brief flash of her stomach to the boys before starting up the stairs. Eyeless Jack met her at the tops of the stairs and was unconsciously guarding her as she moved to Sally's room. Sally is tucked in and covered up when Masky moves her mask to the side to kiss her on the forehead. He grabbed her wrist and brought her into his room. "Strip. I need to see if you have given you any permanent injuries since you never got them checked and or those that were cared for wrong." All Masky did was blankly stare at him. “I’ve already seen you naked, what is the big deal?” 

“You fucking imbecile.” Her fist met his face, or rather his mask, at a rather alarming pace. He took one of the hits and caught the next one. “I didn’t mean here, let's go to my room or the infirmary.” He proceeded to drag her by her wrist to the latter mentioned room. He pulled her behind one of the curtains and dragged her shirt above her ribs and past the underside of her breasts, feeling for bruises and tenderness. She let loose a hiss of pain when he pressed just under the left one. He felt around the surrounding area before coming to a conclusion. “You have a bruised rib, you’re lucky that it hasn’t been strained too badly by your binder. How long do you wear that thing every day?” Masky looked at him through her mask. “10 to 12 hours a day, every other day. I have bras as well-” He cut her off “I know that you have other bras, and I can tell that they are a size too small or fairly tight because of the indents right here,” he runs a palm under her chest. “And I am sure that you have indents over your shoulders as well.” He had her sit down on a cot and stood behind her, pulling her shirt over her head. He ran his hand down her spine, down the uneven column of yellow, purple, and blue. The curve of her waist was also marked, and this was just from the back. Her front had some injuries that he had seen, and he didn't get past her lower hips. He left her to go and get something from one of the drawers. Coming back with a small tub of a cream. “This is going to sting…” She doesn’t even flinch, her breath catches however. 

“Sorry”

“It’s alright… ow. Let me put some on my front half will you?” She reaches a hand back to grab for it should he hand it to her, he just smears some of the cream onto her fingers. She rubs it on the bruises on her front hissing between her teeth.

“I’m going to hide your binders if you wear one while you heal. We could probably buy you some bras that [i]fit[/i] you.” He was finished slathering the cream on her back. “Wait for that to dry… It should take a few moments to finish drying.” He moved to put the cream back not looking at her. “...You left Toby with the waffle iron and the ingredients in the kitchen. Remember, no binder and no bra until you buy ones that fit”

They are there for a few moments before he deems the cream dry enough for her to pull her shirt back on. She does so and goes to leave. “Be careful Masky… Most of us are reaching the age of maturity and going unguarded could cause consequences…[i]dangerous[/i] consequences.”

“I’m a proxy for a reason Jack… But thank you for your concern.” She moves her mask away from her mouth and lays a kiss on the cheek of his before leaving the room. “I have a date today… I really should get ready. I know, don’t wear the binder… I need more pills” She mumbles the last part under her breath. She takes another step before collapsing in the doorway with a small noise of pain, the thud of her body was louder than her pained cry. The sound of static filled their heads. “Masky would you take Sally to the park again today? And bring Toby with you this time. He’s about to set the kitchen on fire and I will have to have Jeff clean it later. Jack can go with you as well, not you Eyeless, LJ can go with her’ “Kay…Just let me wait for this to pass and I’ll get dressed,” came the reply mumbled into the floor. ‘Hoodie or Toby will take you to your room and help you.’ 

“Get Toby… Jack is already here. He can help” She doesn’t move from her position on the floor so Jack ends up half dragging her to her own room. “You should probably stop by the pharmacy… and pick some more of the painkillers up… when was the last time you bought some, what kind do you take and how often? You could be building up a tolerance and you may be addicted to those.” Hoodie walks by and sees his partner, his crush, being dragged into their room by another resident of the mansion. “Hey Hoodie…” she mumbles out, looking up briefly and letting her head fall forward as she let out a small curse. “[sub]Just set me on my bed, I can do this from there. I know, I won’t wear it.[/sub]” She flops face first onto the bed before rolling off and moving to her drawers. “I’m going to change, both of you get out.” She goes through her things finding an ill-used skirt, rummaging further she found a pair of striped stockings. Screw this she was not going to dress up too much, a solid t-shirt should be enough, maybe pull a tank over it and her jacket was going to be worn anyway. She pulled on the tights and tossed the skirt into a bag, pulling cargo pants over them-she was not letting them rip while in the woods after all- before pulling off her sleep shirt, sighing at the air on her bare chest.

...Shit, she needed to wear a bra. Time to grab one then, she moved and chose one which was not meant to bind, this one however was a bit more dressy, more of a lingerie type, but it offered lots of support without constraining her chest. The t-shirt was pulled over moments later, and the tank followed. She was pulling her jacket on as she opened the door and moved to the kitchen. Sally and Laughing Jack were already waiting for her, she had her mask over her face. “Where’s Toby?” He was behind her now. “Toby, you can’t wear your mask and goggles out. You are going to need to place them in the bag when we leave the woods. Jack… try and look more human. We can’t kill out here unless absolutely necessary… I mean it. We’re going to the park, no giving poison candy to the kids or the people who are watching them. “ 

Sally pulls on the sleeve of her jacket lightly, “Timmy? Are we going to the park again?” she nods, “Can you braid flowers into my hair again?” 

“If you can find enough for me to do so… We’re meeting up with Kay and Violet by the way.” She leans down to whisper in her ear, “I need you to help me watch them. They’re going to get in so much trouble on their own, let them think they’re in charge, but they’re not. We are the ones in charge Sally.” She raises her voice, “Come on guys we need to go to the park, we need to get through the woods as well.” She grabs her bag from Toby and Starts out the front door, holding Sally’s hand. 

Once they get near the opening of the woods, where they would be closer to society, Masky took off her mask, flipping her hair out of her face and moving to unbuckle her pants. “Masky what are you doing?” Toby had his mouthguard around his neck and was putting his goggles into the backpack. She just continued to pull them off before stepping out of it and folding them to place in the bag with her mask. Jack was staring at her in surprise. “What? Is everyone really under the impression that I’m a male?” She pulls off her hoodie after a few moments but ties it around her waist. 

Come on then… We’re almost there. And Jack… The story that I gave to some of the moms was that we were foster siblings with a very overprotective dad and uncles whom he didn’t want to influence us. See if you can work with that.” She continues walking, Toby puts on the backpack and grabs her hand, Sally is holding the other And reaching for Jack’s, mindful of his claws. He takes it.

***

Once they get to the park Sally goes to find flowers, Toby goes to the Jungle Gym, and Jack stays besides her. “So… You’re a girl? Does anyone else know other than us?” He prods curiously. The mother’s from before are approaching her curiously now, wanting to meet one of her...brothers. “EJ knows, as does Slenderman. I believe that they are the only other ones-Well actually I had thought that everyone had known, so I’m not entirely sure.” 

One of the women had come over to her, “Hello, you’re Sally’s sister right? She seems like such a sweet girl, and I was wondering if you could see if she could come to my son’s party?” She pointed at a small boy who was constantly glancing at her, holding onto a small plush, looking from his hands to Sally and back to his hands. “I’ll see if we can, I’m not entirely sure though because-”

“Of your foster father and where you live, so you’ve said. If you can’t there is going to be a family activity day, maybe you and all of your brothers would be able to participate as well.” She turns to grab something from her bag, “And I had noticed that you were having a bit of trouble with the moon, so I decided to bring some of what I use, it’s all natural, and see if it would work for you. It’s tea… mix it with a bit of honey and it should help a bit.” She hands it to the other girl before turning away to watch her child, and moving to sit down. She addresses Jack, looking at him with a slightly judgemental eye, “And who might you be?”

“I’m-”

“Jack! Come and play with us!”

“Remember what I said Jack… I mean it, dad told me to pass it on, Sally happens to really like this park.” Her eyes flashed as she spoke, and he got up and moved to Toby, cheeks flushing lightly.

“That is one of the boys I live with, he is also one of the one’s named Jack, we have two of them in our household you see, We call him Laughing Jack, because he found humor in almost everything, The other… He’s blind, but uses something similar to echolocation and can move about the house, we call him Eyeless Jack. Most of the time when they are in the same room we abbreviate however, LJ and EJ, saves us breath.”

Sally came back, her skirt filled with over-heaping flowers and being followed by the other woman’s son. “I found flowers, enough for the both of us!” Sally sounded so happy, and the boy was clinging to her arm with a blush. Masky smiled at them, it was small, but soft, “How about flower crowns… then we can make one for each of you and one for Kay when she gets here. I can teach the two of you as well.” She gestures them onto the bench and begins to slice the stems. “Now… watch my hands slowly alright?” She begins to weave the stems together lightly, tightening then at a slow pace in order to make sure that they were still following her instructions. By the time half hour passes they have some messily made, but functional flower crowns made and on their heads. “Good… I think I see Kay and Violet now. Go and give Kay her crown then…” The two children follow her instructions and move, rushing towards the other girl. “You will make an excellent mother when you decide to have kids,”

She startles. “Oh, no. I wouldn’t be the best mother, in fact I think that I would be pretty bad at it. Besides… I have Sally and Toby to take care of until I can even think of raising someone of my own, not to mention that I would need to find another to-er… procreate with. And that is something that I don’t feel that I will be ready for for a long while. I’m currently going to go on a date later however” Violet comes to sit next to her, smiling slightly. “Hey Timothy! So did you have anywhere that you had wanted to go specifically? I’m open to most suggestions. Except my place, and I’m guessing that your place is off limits as well.” A nod. “I don’t have anywhere specific in mind, but I had to bring two of my foster brothers as well as Sally with me today. I hope that that’s okay.”  
“Oh it’s perfectly fine! We can get a discount to most of the restuarants in the area if we have enough people in a party! It doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want it to be. It seems that even if you wanted to I would have a lot of competition…”


End file.
